Droide de combate comandante OOM/Leyendas
|linea = Droide de combate serie OOM |modelo = Droide de combate comandante OOM |tipo = Droide de combate |hidet = |anchura = |longitud = |altura = 1.91 metros |genero = Programación masculina |sensores = Negros[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] |coraza = |armamento = |equipo = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion = *Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Reductos Separatistas }} Los droides de combate comandantes OOM fueron droides de combate de serie OOM usados por la Federación de Comercio y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para los propósitos de transmisión de órdenes desde una Computadora de Control Central hacia los escuadrones de infantería del Ejército Droide Separatista. Hasta que empezaron las Guerras Clon, los comandantes fueron las únicas unidades OOM en poseer inteligencia e independencia aparte de la Computadora de Control Central. El más famoso de estos comandantes fue OOM-9, quien lideró a las fuerzas de androides durante la Invasión de Naboo. Los comandantes se caracterizaban por portar marcas de color amarillo anaranjado en las puntas de sus cabezas, y cuadros naranjas en sus abdómenes de sus mochilas. Recibían señales de larga distancia que les permitían moverse lejos de su base con sus escuadrones, y se reportaban directamente con la Computadora Central. Si un droide comandante perdía contacto con un CCC, permanecía activo por tres minutos, hasta el momento en el que restableciera el contacto en un modo básico, y para que no se desconectara automáticamente. Durante las Guerras Clon, servían como contacto entre droides de infantería y los maestros Separatistas, haciéndolos equivalentes a los comandantes clones de la CSI. Aunque si bien la mayoría tenía varias antenas, algunos asignados a AAT carecían de estas. Poco después durante la guerra, los comandos de la serie OOM fueron actualizados y mejorados en condiciones. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' videojuego *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''Keep the Faith!'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * * * * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Droides de combate comandantes OOM Categoría:Productos de Autómatas de Combate Baktoid Categoría:Programación masculina Categoría:Variantes de OOM Categoría:Droides de combate B1